Baby Blues
by LeavesAreGreeen
Summary: Set 16 years later. Giannini has a very special birthday present for the 21 year old lightning guardian which unfortunately backfires but not necessarily in a bad way. (Reborn/Lambo)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm two weeks late but Happy Belated Birthday, Lambo! (Lambo is 21 and Reborn is physically 18)

Had to re upload cause it came out with the html codes and all.

* * *

The entire month of May had Giannini in a very cheery mood. The inventor would randomly chuckle to himself or wear a self satisfied expression whenever he hinted at Lambo's birthday present. He would give vague hints, citing that only time will tell or that the lightning guardian was to expect the unexpected. One more than one occasion, he would get super excited and skip away after dropping those hints.

Then came the morning of the 28th and Tsuna was surprised to see a familiar purple canon that once brought him to a place where his future was bleak and full of despair. The lightning guardian was given the honours to test out the new and improved time travelling machine that was originally the product of his birth family. Instead of the usual bubblegum pink smoke, there was a puff of light blue which resulted in a flustered Giannini bouncing a crying baby wearing cow patterned bodysuit. Correction, a screaming baby who also had an afro and the loudest screech the brunet had ever heard.

Lambo.

Giannini's 10-Year Bazooka 2.0 had completely missed the mark and instead of 10 years into the future, it summoned Lambo from 20 years back into the past. In place of his 21 year old younger brother was his 1 year old toddler self throwing one hell of a tantrum. The rest of the table were either staring at the two of them in complete bewilderment or trying their damn hardest to ignore the commotion.

Unsure of what to do, the brunet aimed for chaos control and bravely advanced towards the distressed man and baby and beckoned for the child to come towards him. All at once, the crying stopped and Tsuna found himself staring into bright emerald green eyes framed by wet lashes and surrounded by pink. Tsuna felt his heart swelling up with affection as the child blinked tears away and regarded him with curiosity and wonder.

The Vongola boss tried calling him again, and the baby reached out and made grabby hands, gaze never leaving the the brunet's eyes even when he was comfortably settled in Tsuna's arms. The older man felt a bit uncomfortable and attempted to smile but he was sure it came out slightly awkward, like a grimace. Nevertheless, without missing a beat, baby Lambo had flashed his brightest smile at his older brother, and Tsuna caught sight of pink gums and two tiny front teeth. The one year old's eyes sparkled with glee and he cooed, kicking his legs a little.

He greeted the child, saying his name and also introduced himself and he was pleased when the responses from the toddler only got more enthusiastic. His little giggles were like music to the brunet's ears and Tsuna was captivated by the sable haired cherub in his arms. Everything about the baby was perfect, from his cute little button nose to his chubby little cheeks and his big innocent smiling eyes.

They heard a sneeze and the baby was a bit startled, whipping his head in that direction. Lambo's eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth formed a little 'o' shape. Gokudera had sneezed again and the child's expression morphed into delight, clapping his small pudgy hands together and squealing a little.

Yamamoto promptly deduced that the baby was entertained by the action and tested his theory out by exaggeratedly faking several sneezes much to the annoyance of his silver haired lover. True enough, the little lightning guardian reacted the same way and now wanted to go to the rain guardian. Tsuna had almost dropped the baby when he lunged in that direction. He set the wriggly toddler onto the dining table and the child determinedly crawled towards the laughing man while the other adults scrambled to move the plates out of the child's way. However, the baby boy got distracted when he passed by a young man dressed up in a suit wearing a fedora.

Reborn.

The little guardian ceased his movement and sat on his bum staring up at the hitman in awe. The child crawled towards the hitman but his attention was not on the person but on his fedora where Leon was perched on top. Tsuna quickly went over to Reborn's seat, all prepared to catch the baby once he went over the ledge of the table. He was not the only one because the people beside Reborn, namely Ryohei and Yamamoto were also reaching out their arms.

The strangest thing happened though, just as the transfixed baby was about to fall over, the hitman had firmly scooped him up and made him stand on his lap. Needless to say, a couple of jaws had dropped and Tsuna himself had to pinch his arm just to make sure he was not seeing things. On his wobbly legs, Lambo had stood up and supported himself by grabbing the hitman's suit jacket in his tiny right fist while the other hand extended to touch the little green chameleon. Reborn pried the little kid away to make him sit on the ledge of the table and Tsuna saw a big sulk on Lambo's face and tears filling up his big green eyes at being denied the chance.

The weirder part was when Leon had willingly leapt onto the baby boy's lap which stopped him from almost bawling. The lightning guardian was immediately taken in by the reptile and swung his tubby legs back and forth, giggling and chuckling. The rest of the guardians were smiling fondly at their younger brother, Tsuna included. It made him look forward to starting his own family by welcoming a bundle of joy in the future. Tsuna could have almost sworn he saw a teeny tiny smile grace the hitman's face. He was probably hallucinating because when he blinked, the mask of indifference was back and he mentally shook himself for entertaining the thought of Reborn being anywhere near affectionate towards the child he often called a 'snotty nosed brat'.

One thing Giannini had added to the canon was a little bell that dinged once the five minutes were up. When that happened, the baby was enveloped with the same puff of blue smoke and the lightning guardian of their timeline returned. There was a brief moment of eye contact between the self proclaimed rival of the Strongest Hitman Alive with Reborn himself and the reaction was instantaneous. Lambo's cheeks were dusted with pink and his eyes grew almost as wide as his mouth.

The brunet could not blame him, with his long legs suspended out on either side of the hitman's lap and the proximity of their faces only a few inches away, it was almost a compromising position save for the guardian's butt precariously balanced on the dining table's edge. When he recovered himself, he sputtered out an apology and desperately looked for ways to escape without messing up the plates loaded with food and the mugs of coffee around him. The only way was to move forwards onto the tutor who was now deliberately ignoring the 21 year old in front of him and staring straight ahead. Leon too, had gone back to his owner and if chameleons could laugh at other people's expense, Tsuna guessed the reptiles would be sporting the same look as the hitman's pet.

Leon was not the only one, the rest of the table had taken to either snickering, suppressing a smile or openly laughing out loud like the Vongola sun guardian. Poor Lambo was obviously embarrassed by it all and his faced turned even redder, much to the amusement of the people around him.

Tsuna felt slightly sorry for his younger brother but instead of helping him, he fished out his smartphone to capture the hilarious scene before him. Go big or go home, he thought as he pressed record to take advantage of the momentary distraction. He barely got a seconds in before he saw his tutor cocking a gun in his direction through the lens of his camera.

Oops.

The brunet gulped, and ceased his filming and brought his hands up to surrender. His eyes darted from his pouting younger brother to the hitman staring daggers at him. There was a voice in his head, which oddly sounded like Haru, giving an opinion of how the two looked so matched for each other. It was a conversation which occurred just two months prior in which Kyoko and Haru had pointed out that the most good looking couple could potentially consist of the pretty boy lightning guardian and the charmingly handsome hitman.

Tsuna had brushed it off as them being high on cake, but now, he could see where they were coming from. Curse his fiancée and her best friend for planting ideas in his head because he was actually contemplating it. On the other hand, the thought leaving his innocent younger brother in the hands of the devil incarnate himself was too much for his brain to accept and it did the next best thing to prevent itself from exploding.

And that was to short circuit and leave him unconscious on the ground.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted Tsuna and the guardians (and Reborn) to fall in love with baby Lambo and this happened. I don't know about you guys but I hope Lambo slipped and fell onto Reborn's lap. Let your imagination run wild guys teehee.


	2. Chapter 2

After the encounter with 10-Year Bazooka 2.0, Giannini had thoroughly apologized to him at least several times that morning and the days that followed. Lambo didn't mind the malfunction at all because he had the chance to go back in time and meet his Aunt Ottavia who was trying to feed him milk. The poor woman suddenly found herself carrying the six feet giant version of her nephew and he had almost sat on her. He had to convince her that he was indeed Lambo from the future because she had him at gunpoint after recovering from the shock. The 10-Year Bazooka was still under thorough testing at that point in time and Lambo himself only got to use it when he was four years old.

She had struggled to contain tears, citing how Lambo was an exact carbon copy of his father. The guardian begged to differ because he was obviously more good looking based off the pictures he saw.

He had a little chat with his aunt about the future, carefully leaving out his affiliations to the Vongola. His parents had passed away just a few months after he was born so her grief was still fresh and he didn't want to overwhelm her. Basically, the entire five minutes was spent comforting her and reassuring her that he had grown up to be healthy and normal.

Sort of.

When he had returned to the present, he was not expecting himself to be in such a compromising position with his crush rival. A brief moment of eye contact was all it took to set his heart racing. Thankfully, Reborn had averted his eyes but it was still pretty awkward to be so close to the hitman. He could smell his cologne and the guardian was tempted to leaned forward and just inhale his scent. He didn't though, for fear of having bullets planted in his head by a disgusted and notoriously straight hitman.

On top of it all, Tsuna had fainted for no rhyme or reason. Ever since then, the lightning guardian had noticed how weird his older brother was acting. If Reborn was in the same room, the brunet would not so subtly look back and forth between the hitman and Lambo, as if he was trying to wrap his head around something.

Did Tusna figure out that he had a slight crush on his sworn enemy?

It was laughable, really, because Lambo was very vocal about his aversion towards the arrogant bastard. However, he had to admit that Reborn was pretty darn handsome and the hitman was less of an asshole to him sometimes. He had learnt to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and the skips in his heartbeat since he was 16 but it was getting harder now that Reborn was growing up to be so fine. He resolved to find himself a proper boyfriend before he went crazy with want and need.

* * *

Just a week after his birthday, Giannini had unexpectedly shown up at the Sawada Household during dinner time with an upgraded version of the time travelling machine. He called it the 10-Year Bazooka 2.0.1 and claimed it was definitely going to work this time. Lambo was just a tad bit freaked out at how crazy his eyes looked. They were red and his eyebags were as dark as the Future That Never Was.

Did he even sleep? Was his inner mad scientist finally coming out? It had been 16 years after all, he was bound to break sooner or later.

He was not alone, because the rest of the household members were also wary of the inventor and his motives for intruding their home.

"Er, Giannini-san, maybe this can wait till tomorrow?"

As soon as the suggestion left the Tsuna's mouth, Giannini's face fell and Lambo almost felt bad for wanting to turn him down too.

The faith he had in the inventor's abilities were not that high because of how sleep deprived he looked. He couldn't have properly repaired the bazooka in that state.

He hadn't thought about it that day but thankfully he had gone back into the past and not the future. What if he had ended up in the alternative timelines? He had no desire to relive the memories of the grim future. He could still recall that time when he was 15 years old during the Ring Battle. Though it was only two to three minutes, the place he had ended up in was so rundown and he felt awfully lonely. He had explored the shabby apartment and came across a shelf with pictures of the people who were important to him, including allies and his family. There was a single lit candle and a cross hanging with rosary beads.

An altar.

When he had returned back to his timeline, he started bawling and was inconsolable for days until Reborn had smacked his head with the Leon Hammer. THe hitman had to literally knock some sense into his brain to make him realise that future was not going to happen because of Tsuna's plan, ten years prior. The guardians and their allies had fought to prevent it from ever happening in this timeline.

The sound of his name drew him out of his thoughts and he saw the whole table looking at him.

"You should try it out, Lambo," Nana encouraged him, "Giannini-san came all the way here, you know."

"Mom, I don't think we should force him if he doesn't want to."

Oh, Tsuna might have remembered about that time too. It was a little bit embarrassing to have his older brother worry about him though.

He got up from the table and walked over to the inventor and the bazooka, " _Yare, yare_ , don't look so sad, Giannini-san. Lambo-san never disappoints," he winked.

* * *

This time, there was a puff of pink smoke and once it was partially cleared, Tsuna saw his younger brother drying his hair and he only had a pair of sweatpants on.

Weird, did the bazooka summon Lambo from half an hour ago?

When he had finally noticed there was an audience, the guardian stopped ruffling his hair with the towel. Tsuna could see there was something different about this version of the lightning guardian. He appeared calmer and more confident in his own skin. Different from the 25 year old Lambo they met all those years ago. This Lambo was more willing to express his feelings judging by the wide grin on his face. He had longer hair and was that a rash on his neck? Lambo should see a doctor about them, it was so red and and it was spreading down to his collarbones.

Oh, wait.

" _Yare, yare_ , just a few minutes ago, I was in my birthday suit with shampoo in my hair," the man chuckled as he wore his towel around his neck, effectively covering the 'rash'.

Tsuna's eyes were immediately drawn towards the bull skull tattoo on the man's chest over his heart. It had bursts of red and blue surrounding it and the colours were dripping down. It was a watercolour style tattoo, something that was trending recently and Bianchi had gotten one on her arm just three months ago. There were two red flowers beneath the skull and Tsuna wasn't sure what kind they were.

"Whoa, Lambo! You finally got a tattoo?" I-Pin exclaimed.

She then asked him a whole bunch of questions, eager to know more about it. It was actually designed by Bianchi and Haru but the concept was something he came up with while vacationing at the Bovino Mansion. The flowers were apparently geraniums because someone once told him the flowers reminded them of the lightning guardian. Tsuna had a very good guess that the someone was a very special person to Lambo as he had gotten a bit shy and smiled to himself when explaining that part.

Probably a boyfriend, which would explain the love bites. Tsuna grimaced at the thought of this imaginary man biting his younger brother in that manner. It looked like some wild animal had attempted to devour his neck.

"By the way, if you guys are wondering about the future, everything's fine," he paused and turned towards the Vongola Boss, "Tsuna-nii might be going bald though," he said with a serious face.

Tsuna felt like his eyes might pop out of their sockets, "What?!"

Beside him, he heard his fiancée giggling along with the rest of the table.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-nii. There's this shampoo at the hospital and it works wonders. I'll buy a bottle back for you," Fuuta casted him a reassuring smile.

The guardian's lips slowly spread out into a wide, toothy grin and the brunet realised the man was just messing with him. He rolled his eyes, Lambo never changes, he thought.

There was a sharp ringing sound coming from the bazooka and in an instant, 31 year old Lambo had disappeared in a flurry of blue smoke.

Blue?

Tsuna was excited with the prospects of meeting baby Lambo again and he hoped that it was the 1 year old that the time machine had summoned. He did not hear any screaming or crying this time round and Giannini had gestured for them to be quiet as he bent down. Nana had accidentally let slip a tiny squeak when she saw him emerge with a sleeping baby boy. His mother silently clapped her hands with glee and reached out to carry the little child.

"He's so precious," she whispered as she gently cradled him, "I'd forgotten how tiny babies are.".

Tsuna felt Kyoko holding his hand and he turned to her with a smile. One day, it will be their baby in his mother's hands.

Lambo stirred slightly and a frown marred his face. Nana bounced him in an attempt to lull him back to sleep but it was too late. The little guardian whined and opened his eyes, almost about to cry out when he caught sight of the person holding him. Tsuna could tell his mother was falling in love with baby boy even more as she had the brightest smile on her face. The little guardian was also staring up at her with wonder as he did with Tsuna just last week.

The baby boy cooed and giggled as Nana used her baby talk voice. She carried him properly on her hips and Lambo earnestly took in his surroundings. Once more, his attention was captured by the little green chameleon on top of Reborn's fedora. He made grabby hands at the reptile and Nana walked over to Reborn, who was seated next to Tsuna.

The brunet had tried to say hello but was cruelly ignored. No, his heart was not breaking into a million tiny pieces. He would live. His fiancée had patted his knee to comfort him although he did hear some snickering from his younger siblings.

"Mom, let him sit on my lap," he suggested.

Reborn had raised an eyebrow at him, but he ignored his tutor. He most definitely did not want a repeat of last week.

* * *

When the smoke had cleared, Lambo found himself in a room with a big bed in the middle. Both sides looked a bit messed up and he could feel his face warming up at the thought of sharing it with his special someone. Even so, it could have just been him rolling around the king sized bed. He tended to do that a lot according to his older brothers.

The room was painted white and the floor was tiled with ceramic tiles that were made to resemble wood. He mentally gave props to whoever designed the house because ceramic tiles were the easiest to clean, as told by Nana. The faux cow skin rug in front of the bed must have been his idea. There were no photos hung up in the room which was kind of disappointing. He wanted to see if he had a boyfriend and what he looked like in the future. Hopefully, more dashingly handsome than he was now.

There was a dark, mahogany brown dresser with some grooming products displayed on top and a mirror above it. It confirmed that he was sharing the room with someone because one half of it was cluttered and the other half had everything neatly placed. The messy side was his, that he was sure of.

He tried not to touch anything just in case the man turned out to be some sort of neat freak. I-Pin was like that sometimes. If he misplaced anything even by just a bit, she would call him out on it.

He examined the other side and mentally listed out the brands in his head. The products were mostly on the high end side and his future boyfriend owned a huge tub of pomade and almost a dozen other hair styling products. There was a cologne bottle and Lambo went near to sniff it. Not bad, he thought, it was a comforting scent and some what familiar, maybe one of his friends wore it. There were a few of them who use that particular brand. It would bleed his wallet dry to shop for this person considering how pricey the products were.

He ventured out of the room to see that it was a relatively big house, and he was on the second floor which had three other rooms.

Was he sharing the house with other people? Why would two people need so many rooms?

He could not complain because the house itself was spacious with a high ceiling. The windows were large and in the daytime, it probably got a lot of sunlight. There were two bowls laid out on the dining table but there was nobody around. Lambo could smell something cooking on the stove too. He quickly went over to the kitchen to check on it just in case. It seemed like they were having soup for dinner and it was simmering on low heat.

There was a big glass terrarium in the living room with branches and other leaves inside and it looked like a mini forest.

What sort of pet was he keeping? Snakes loved to climb so it was probably the reason why there were so many branches.

So far, he gathered that his boyfriend invested a lot of effort into grooming his hair and kept a pet. That was too bad really, he wanted a cat or a dog but got a snake instead. Interesting, considering how scared he was of snakes. It must be the work of his future boyfriend. The things people do for love, including cohabiting with their biggest fear that mother nature had to offer.

* * *

When his younger brother returned back to the present, Tsuna was trying really hard to endure the weight of the young man. Unfortunately for him, he let out an embarrassing wheeze that resembled a dying whale. Snickering, the guardian got off the brunet's lap and apologized to him.

"Lambo, you got a tattoo!"

The sable haired man turned towards his best friend, "For real?!"

Tsuna could hear the excitement in his voice.

I-Pin nodded fervently and described it to him, "It's super pretty! Looks like you got over your fear of needles," she grinned.

"I think I got over my fear of snakes too. The person I live with has a snake."

Her eyes went wide, "There's a snake in your house?"

Lambo thought back for a moment, "I didn't see a snake in the terrarium though."

Nana chuckled a bit, "Maybe your boyfriend went for a walk with the snake."

Do people even take walks with their snakes?

He wondered what kind of boyfriend his younger brother will have in the future. He was not so sure if he liked this man, there was no telling if Lambo was forced to accept the snake in their home. Although he should give the man the benefit of his doubt. Other than snakes, terrariums can house other reptiles like iguanas and chameleons. He overheard his younger siblings discussing more about Lambo's future home and learnt that Lambo's boyfriend was obsessed with his hair.

The man kept a reptile and an insane amount of hair care products? It almost sounded like...

Tsuna discreetly turned to observe his tutor. Reborn was calmly eating his meal, paying no heed to the conversation that was happening. Leon, however, was facing Lambo and I-Pin and he appeared to be interested in what the lightning guardian had to say. Reborn was actually eavesdropping in that case.

Oh, no.

Tsuna mentally gave kudos to himself for not fainting in an undignified manner this time. His eyes burned and he coughed several times, trying to dislodge the dumpling that went down the wrong pipe.

"Tsu-kun, chew carefully before you swallow," his fiancee rubbed his back and handed him a glass of water to drink.

"Did I say something wrong, Tsuna-nii? I think it's a great idea to stay near you guys when I move out," his younger brother pouted at him.

"I think Tsuna-nii will be happy to finally get some peace and quiet in the house," I-Pin snorted.

The lightning guardian narrowed his eyes at his sister, "Nobody asked for you opinion, Tail-Head."

"It's the truth, Broccoli Monster," she stuck out her tongue at him.

Just to spite her, Lambo stole the last dumpling she was aiming for and stuffed it into his mouth, exaggerating his chewing. He did the same thing with the other dishes much to the annoyance of I-Pin.

"Lambo, leave some for Giannini-san," Fuuta advised and the young man stopped almost immediately.

He turned to the inventor with wide eyes and loaded the man's bowl with food while apologizing. Tsuna smiled to himself, even if his younger brother was immature sometimes, he really did have a kind heart. It took some time but he eventually learnt when to be serious and when to be playful but the Vongola Boss knew nothing could really take away the fun-loving side of young guardian.

If his younger brother were to ever find someone to spend his life with, the person had to be patient and understanding towards him. He should also be able to have fun with guardian but not indulge with him too much. Lambo's first boyfriend was the epitome of a wild child and the guardian got swept away by his partying lifestyle, staying out almost every night. The second one seemed to dislike his social life and called him a big flirt, totally misunderstanding the guardian's friendliness towards people in general.

Which was why Tsuna had a lot of doubts regarding the potential couple. Was Reborn even interested in Lambo, much less men? He was not seeing anyone at the moment though, he might be but the hitman never talked about such things to him. Being an Arcobaleno and growing up all over again must have put a damper on his opportunities to date anyone. Bianchi did claim to be his girlfriend but the hitman never confirmed it.

Reborn probably still viewed Lambo as a nuisance who never gave up on trying to defeat him. Lambo had toned down on the random attacks over the years but still passive aggressively fought with the hitman. They also had prank wars from time to time which unfortunately victimized the rest of the household. Fuuta had lime green hair for a week and Tsuna once ate a takoyaki ball filled with wasabi. It was horrible and he wasn't sure if his taste buds had fully recovered from the traumatizing experience. If the pranks ceased when they got together, Tsuna was all up for their relationship.

Until then, he was going to keep a close eye on the two.

* * *

 **A/N:** I may or may not have inserted a bunch of headcanons into this but I can definitely see Reborn investing in a lot of hair styling products to make his hair stay up and spiked so nicely xD

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Hello, it's me again. Also, Eid Mubarak to all Muslim readers!

I marked this as complete but the inspirations keep coming out of nowhere. This might be the last chapter for Baby Blues and I have an idea for a back story but I don't know if I should write it ._.

I forgot to explain some things in the previous chapter. The idea for the tattoo was inspired by Gene Coffey's cow skull tattoo. He used poppies but I replaced them with red geraniums which mean either comfort or stupidity. G̶e̶t̶ ̶i̶t̶?̶ ̶S̶t̶u̶p̶i̶d̶ ̶C̶o̶w̶,̶ ̶H̶A̶H̶A̶H̶A̶. Also, geraniums can grow anywhere and anytime. (Stubborn, af)

* * *

 **Lambo, Age 31**

It had been a while since Lambo was summoned by the 10-Year Bazooka so it was nostalgic to go back in time to see his family. He had forgotten about the 10-Year Bazooka revamp so he was pleasantly surprised. They mostly looked the same but the stress of parenthood had changed his brothers and sisters. I-Pin and Fuuta had gotten married and started a family of their own, too. The Tsuna of his current timeline was complaining about white hairs the other day, it was tough handling two kids and being a Mafia Boss at the same time. It's amazing how a lot can change in ten years.

He nearly laughed out loud at Tsuna's scandalized expression when the brunet's eyes zeroed in on his love bites. His older brother never got to used to it even from way back with his first boyfriend.

The guardian vaguely recalled that day when he time traveled into the future. For weeks, he was giddy with happiness over the fact that he was living together with his boyfriend ten years down the road. He couldn't stop daydreaming about the faceless man and him cuddling on the bed or cooking together in the kitchen. At times, he would picture the house in his mind, hoping to find some clues on who his lover was. He had the opportunity to explore his future home back then but he didn't think to snoop around more as he was intrigued by the mysterious creature that the terrarium housed.

A reptile that loved to climb. Thankfully, there were many others besides snakes. He had researched on it afterwards as it was bugging him.

He crossed his arms and sighed, "I can't believe I thought that I'd willingly live with a snake."

The branches shook and a few leaves rustled before a flash of green jumped up and perched itself on the edge of the glass tank. The little creature flicked its tongue out, gazing at him with smiling eyes.

"You're an idiot, that's why," a voice came from behind him.

" _Yare yare,_ " he turned to face his lover, "Why in the world did the two of you hide from me?"

"For fun, of course," he could see a glint of amusement in the man's eyes, "And I didn't hide. You're just too oblivious to your surroundings, isn't that right, Leon?"

The little green chameleon leapt onto the hitman's shoulders and blinked, agreeing with its owner.

Lambo begged to differ, Reborn was definitely hiding. He was standing by the wardrobe picking out clothes to wear when Lambo had stepped out of the adjoining bathroom.

"How'd you manage to take all our pictures down in just a few seconds?"

There were at least five in their bedroom, a large one hanging above their bed and the other four were placed on the shelves. Those four were taken when they went on holidays which were actually missions that didn't need too much work. Reborn's services were high in demand and he received jobs from all over the world. Sometimes, Lambo would go along with him. From Europe, to America and Asia, the guardian had the chance to trot around the globe with his boyfriend. He had four more continents to conquer and he planned to do that before he turned 40.

The photo that hung over the bed was a candid shot taken by I-Pin during Reborn and Tsuna's joint birthday party. They were seated at an empty table with at least a few chairs in between them, both glancing at each other with small and secretive smiles amidst the hustle and bustle of the party. They were barely together for a year and not many people knew about the two of them. His best friend was very smug when she showed him the photo, boasting how she managed to catch them off guard which was true in Lambo's case. However, his boyfriend was not fazed by it. He knew that she had snapped the picture. Instead of blowing up a decent photo, he insisted on enlarging that one for reasons Lambo will never know. He had learnt not to question the hitman's eccentricities and just go with the flow.

Reborn's lips quirked up at the corners, "I'm not known as the greatest hitman in the world for nothing."

Show off.

Lambo rolled his eyes and moved past the man to check on his soup. He was starving and Nana's cooking had him salivating for the whole five minutes. Unfortunately, he had to make dinner for the two of them tonight as the Sawadas were having a joint trip with Kyoko's parents.

Years after he had moved in with Reborn, they still had the habit of sitting down at the table to have dinner with the family. Living ten minutes away from the Sawada Household allowed them to do so and the two of them would stroll back to their house afterwards. I-Pin too was looking to buy the house behind the Sawada Household once the family living there moves to another state. Her son was especially excited to stay close to them because he had Tsuna's children to play with. She planned on enrolling him into the pre-school Tsuna's kids attended.

Which reminds him, he had to pick Tsuna's kids up from Ryohei and Hana's apartment tomorrow. Usually, Lambo would have been tasked to babysit them but he was away on a mission the past few days. His older brother requested for him to look after his children because the Sun guardian's place was too far from their kindergarten. The unofficial reason was because Hana was not too keen on having little kids in their home. She had graciously volunteered because they were her best friend's children and she was also technically their aunt, having married Ryohei.

"Wake me up early tomorrow. The Shoo Shoo Hag will nag at me if I'm late," he turned to his boyfriend, "Please don't kick me, my bum is a bit sore."

Stupid Reborn and his insatiable appetite. Although he can't be a hypocrite because he was the same.

"I have other ways," the words were suggestively spoken in his ear and lips lightly brushed over the tips of his ears.

Lambo felt a slight stirring in his lower region but deliberately ignored it, not rising up to the bait. He pushed the man away and brought the soup over the the table, snickering at the annoyed look on his lover's face. Regrettably for the hitman, his hunger took priority over everything else. Nevertheless, he looked forward to the next morning.

* * *

As they laid in bed, Lambo couldn't help but think about what his boyfriend thought that day when he described his future house and talked about his supposed boyfriend. Now that he thought about it, the cologne and the hair products were the biggest giveaway. He knew nobody else who used such high end grooming products. Kusakabe-san maybe but he was too devoted to Hibari for any kind of romantic entanglement. He would pity the guy, but he really didn't.

Lambo turned on his side to face the hitman, "When I came back from the future, did you think I was talking about you or someone else?"

"Obviously I knew that it was me," he turned to Lambo, "Even Dame-Tsuna figured it out and he had no reason to pair us up together."

That's true, Lambo was very careful to not expose his feelings for the hitman. He didn't even tell I-Pin, it was just his own little secret to keep.

"Tsuna-nii has hyper intuition," the guardian pointed out, "If you knew our relationship would progress so far, why didn't you confess earlier?"

It took the man months before he revealed his feelings and that was because Lambo had to ask and coax him into talking about it. Reborn had been extra cold towards him and the guardian had no idea what he did to inspire that kind of behaviour in the hitman. It was during Christmas at the Vongola Mansion that he had managed to get Reborn alone and question him about the sudden change of attitude. Usually their rivalry was fun and games but Reborn had totally treated him with indifference.

If he were to put himself in Reborn's shoes, finding out that he would be in a relationship with Crybaby Lambo ten years later must have been a shock. If someone told him that he was with Reborn he would have avoided him for a while too because it would have been super awkward. How do you even tell someone that?

"If I recall correctly, you were still mooning over your ex."

Lambo scoffed, sure it took a while because he did love him. He had the tendency to get attached too fast and once their relationship was over, he missed the man and their shared memories. Luckily, he had his studies to distract him, being a third year in university. At times, his eyes would follow Reborn who was growing into his adult self, no longer looking like a child in a suit. He was hot, dammit.

With two failed relationships on his belt, he had tentatively agreed to be with Reborn, happy to be noticed by the hitman who was also his crush for a good five years. He was on cloud nine but still had doubts because he assumed that the hitman was simply attracted to him and that the interest would fade. Lambo knew how good looking he was, he often turned heads when he walked out in the streets. He was no longer the snotty nosed 5 year old or the cowardly 15 year old. Lambo had resolved to take his duties seriously and work on his image as one the Vongola tenth generation lightning guardian.

He thought his boyfriend would eventually get tired of being with him because other than being a Vongola guardian, Lambo had nothing else to his name. Reborn would always outrank him and was far more important. The nagging fear of being tossed aside for women and someone way better than him was always at the back of his mind.

It would have been a huge relief to know that ten years later, the two of them were still together and going strong.

Lambo huddled closer to his boyfriend, resting his chin on the man's chest, "Aren't you glad I made you talk that day?" he grinned.

The hitman was unimpressed, "Forcing people to talk is just plain rude. You're lucky I didn't shoot you in the head for being so annoying."

"You're the one who gave me the cold shoulder for no rhyme or reason," he pouted.

He really thought he had done something to piss the hitman off big time. That aside, because of his crush on the hitman, it was painful to be ignored and brushed off like he was air.

What if he hadn't persisted? Would Reborn have said anything at all?

"It's all about timing, Stupid Cow."

"Okay fine, maybe I was a bit too pushy," he reluctantly admitted.

It's just if he didn't get his answer right there and then, he felt like his head would have exploded from not knowing.

The hitman looked skeptical, "Just a bit? You're one fucking stubborn brat."

"But it all worked out in the end so that's all that matters," the guardian countered with a wink.

Reborn flicked his forehead in response, causing the guardian to pout and rub the sore spot. He got off the hitman and laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

The start of their relationship wasn't rocky. It was awkward because they didn't know how to behave around each other. It took them a few months to finally go out on dates and a lot more before Reborn had opened up to him. They were far from perfect, with Lambo's stubbornness and the hitman's no-nonsense nature clashing occasionally. Despite physically causing him pain on a daily basis, their fights never involved fists or weapons. Reborn can go weeks without talking to him which drove the guardian up the wall and he knew that his boyfriend was well aware of that. The worst was three weeks going on four and he had cried buckets for the first few days. The following weeks were spent moping around and missing his boyfriend who conveniently wasn't home the whole day or simply ignored him when the two of them were in the same room.

It wasn't easy to love the hitman because Reborn's pride often hindered him from revealing his true feelings freely. Lambo had learnt to be more patient, waiting for the day when his boyfriend finally saw him as someone he could trust wholeheartedly. He wanted share his burdens, to let Reborn know that he would always be there if he would just let him. He wanted to be recognized as an equal. The wait was long, well, longer than he would have liked. When he took the time to reflect, he realised that in relationships, trust was built over time and not overnight. He had to put in the effort if he wanted to make their relationship work and he knew Reborn was trying as well. That thought alone encouraged him.

Lambo hugged his arm and placed his head on his shoulder, getting comfortable. He had less than six hours of sleep and two kids to babysit, he needed all the rest he could get. Knowing Reborn, he would probably do his own things, leaving Lambo to fuss over them. Leon was actually more helpful than its owner, often letting the children play with him.

" _Ti amo, mio Cipollino,_ " he whispered, reaching over to peck him on the nose.

As he slowly drifted off, he felt a gentle kiss on his forehead.

" _Anch'io, mio Patatino,"_ were the words softly uttered.

The wait was long, but it was worth it.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Ti amo, mio Cipollino_ \- I love you, my little onion. _Anch'io, mio Patatino_ \- Me too, my little potato.

Italian terms of endearment are too cute so I had to share them. Reborn is an onion cause he makes Lambo cry. Let it be known that my OTP is Onion + Potato.

Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed this story!=)


End file.
